25 Days Of Christmas!
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Tagged by Smoshfan1231994) Come along and watch the Padilla's and their friends as they celebrate Christmas and everything leading up to that wonderful day!
1. Tree

_**Hello Everyone who is reading this :D**_

_**I was once again tagged by Smoshfan1231994 something Christmas related/inspired :D**_

_**I'm actually quite excited to do this :D (If you couldn't tell by the millions of :D faces) (SideNote: This will not happen in any chronological order. It will just jump around from time to time(:)**_

_**Anyways, welcome to my 25 Days of Christmas :D**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Christmas Tree_

Christmas, the time for eggnog and presents. The time for family and friends to gather around the christmas tree and share amazing memories.

Four month pregnant Kalel Padilla was out shopping with her husband Anthony for anything christmas.

Of course, Kalel being herself wanted every little christmas thing she saw. She thought everyone was absolutely adorable. It seemed that everything that stood out, but nothing was actually a christmas tree.

How can it be christmas without a christmas tree? It can't be, at least to Kalel it can't be.

"Babe, we still haven't found a tree." Kalel whined.

"Don't we have one?" He asked.

She shook her head. "We did, but it got lost in the move to our apartment, remember?"

"Oh yeah... Want to go and look for one?" He asked.

She nodded excitedly and ran towards that section.

"Even being pregnant, nothing can slow that woman down." Anthony said to himself before walking off after her.

When he turned the corner to the aisle, he saw her exploring all the trees. He stood back at watched as she picked one out.

"Oh this one! This one!" She exclaimed.

Anthony walked over to where she was standing and looked at the tree. "I like it." He said.

"Let's get it." She replied.

He nodded and started to take it off the shelf...

~~~~~AFewHoursLater~~~~~

The couple were setting up their christmas tree, adding every detail they could. Once they were finished, they stepped back and looked at it.

"It's defiantly starting to feel like christmas now..." Kalel said.

"It sure is..." Anthony said.

* * *

_**Day 1 of 25 complete.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**byebye :D**_


	2. Lights

**_Like I said before, nothing in order, but also, I will be jumping around with ages. One chapter I'll do Kalel being pregnant, the next I might do Ally being 16 years old, the next I might be making Anthony 18 years old. No order at all._**

_**And yes I know, Kalel and Anthony only met a few years ago but I could make them BFFL's at the age of 5 if I wanted to... Extend your imagination :D**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Lights_

18-year-old Anthony Padilla was outside with his best friend, Ian Hecox. They have been best friends for years.

It was the middle of December and it was a mildly cold day out in California. His mother sent them outside to set up the christmas lights in front of their house. After a few minutes of arguing who should put the lights off, Anthony gave in and decided to do it himself if Ian held the ladder.

Anthony climbed up the ladder, the pack of lights in hand.

~~~~~10MintuesLater~~~~~

Anthony was about halfway through when his eyes spotted something. He turned his head more and he saw it.

One of the most beautiful girls he has every laid his eyes on. Kalel Cullen.

It seemed that Anthony was in such a trance, he didn't realize he knocked over the lights and that they fell on Ian's head.

"HEY!" Ian screamed.

The scream knocked him out of it and before he knew it, Anthony was rocking back and forth, trying to catch his balance but failed to do so. His foot slipped and he fell, his back hitting the grass covered ground.

Kalel saw this and stopped walking to run over to Anthony. Ian doing the same.

"Dude, dude?" Ian asked, shaking Anthony.

"Mmm." Anthony mumbled.

"Anthony?" Kalel asked.

Her voice made Anthony's eyes whip open, catching both Ian and Kalel off guard.

"You okay dude?" Ian asked worried.

It took Anthony a second to snap out of it. "Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said, starting to sit up.

Kalel and Ian helped him up and into the house.

~~~~~AFewMinutesLater~~~~~

Anthony was situated in the house with Ian and Kalel. Ian was in the other room talking to Anthony's mom about what happened and Kalel was sitting in the room with Anthony.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked worried.

He smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. People fall all the time."

"Not off ladders." She pointed out.

"Some more than others." He said jokingly.

She giggled.

He smiled at her. Falling off the ladder for Kalel? Totally worth it...

* * *

_**It's kind of funny to see how a guy could react just at the sight of a girl... lol**_

_**Day 2 of 25 complete**_

_**hope you enjoyed!**_

_**byebyee :D**_


	3. Snow

_**Charlotte belongs to Indiecity3 :D**_

_**Also, I actually got this idea from the show 'Full House' (Love that show :D) so yeah... ENJOY! :D**_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Snow_

10-year-old Ally Padilla was sitting in the kitchen of her home with her best friend Charlotte. It was only a few days before Christmas and the girls were excited, but they felt like something was missing.

Ally would always see on television snow everywhere and it always made her wonder what it was like. Living in California, it barely even got cold during the winter.

The two girls got up and went to where the adults were. Ally walked over to her dad. Anthony looked down at her.

"Daddy, why doesn't it snow here like everywhere else?" The 10-year-old asked curiously.

"Well sweetheart, it doesn't get that cold heer like other places do so it doesn't snow as much." Anthony explained.

"Oh... Okay." The little girl said a bit sad.

They walked away and an idea struck Anthony seeing his daughter so sad. He smiled and went over to talk to Kalel.

After explaining the idea, the couple went around telling everyone what was going to happen and they all pitched in to help the little girls' white christmas come true...

~~~~~AFewDaysLater~~~~~

Anthony came back inside from outside with Ian. He closed the shades and looked at Kalel and smiled.

She smiled back and went to go get the girls.

She came back moments later with a sleepy Ally and Charlotte.

"We want to show you girls something." Ian said.

He looked at Anthony and they smiled. They grabbed the shades and pulled them back.

All of a sudden you saw the girls' eyes widened and they shrieked. They ran towards the door, Anthony opening it as they ran out.

Everyone went out after them, Kalel, Anthony, Ian and Melanie tagging behind.

They smiled as they watched their kids play in the beautiful white snow.

The two men embraced their wives.

"I can't believe you guys did this. The girls are so happy." Kalel said.

"Like some people say, ices can make kids happy any day... Even Christmas." Anthony said.

* * *

_**I know it didn't happen exactly like that. I haven't seen that episode in months.**_

_**Anyways, 3 of 25 complete**_

_**hope you enjoyed! :D**_


	4. Red

_Chapter 4: Red_

Kalel and Anthony Padilla were traveling to Missouri with their daughter Ally. Since it didn't really slow in California, it did in Missouri. They wanted Ally to have a white christmas, so they are going to spend some time with Kalel's family.

They had arrived only a few days ago and it snowed a bit. There is a small park that Kalel and her brother used to go to and it had a big hill. They were going there and spend some time there as a family.

They all loaded up their cars and drove there.

~~~~~ThePark~~~~~

They all gathered their belongings and walked around the park. They all ended up at the top of the hill with red sleds.

The three Padilla's strapped into their sled and held on tight. Anthony pushed the forward as Kalel gripped onto Ally. As they went down the hill on their red sled, Ally shrieked with happiness.

This caused the two adults to laugh at their daughter's cuteness. They turned around just in time to see Uncle Brad come down the hill, him tipping over and falling into the snow face first.

Seeing this made Ally shriek even more happiness.

* * *

_**Note: Uncle Brad comes from 'The YouTube Family'. I actually have no idea if it snows in Missouri. I have no idea if their is an actual park with a hill that big.**_

_**My elementary school has one... Haven't been down that hill for 4 years... Damn, time flies. :/**_

_**Chapter 4 of 25 complete :D**_


	5. Green

_Chapter 5: Green_

It was a few days to christmas and the Padilla's were going to take their annual Christmas cards to send out to their friends and family.

Normally, they would dress up formally. Anthony would wear a button up shirt with a long tie, slacks and dark shoes. Kalel and Ally would wear a dress, but Kalel would wear heals and Ally would wear flats. This year, that's all going to change...

This year Ally brought the attention of saying how it's the same every year. So, Kalel and Anthony are letting her pick an idea for this year.

Ally came out of her room a few days later with a few things in her hands.

"Mom, dad, I have our clothes here." The eight year old said.

Kalel and Anthony directed their attention to their daughter.

She smiled and laid them down on her parents bed for them to see.

"I made them." She said proudly.

Kalel and Anthony looked at their daughter with shocked expressions.

"Really?" Kalel asked surprised.

The eight year old nodded, a grin on her little face.

The two adults smiled. Their daughter was artistic, just like her mother.

"Do you like them?" She asked nervously.

"They're beautiful sweetheart." Anthony said sincerely.

The little girl smiled and skipped away.

~~~~~Pictures~~~~~

And so, they took their pictures wearing the green sweaters that Ally had made for them and smiles on their faces...

* * *

_**CHapter 5 of 25... Only 20 more to go...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! :D**_


	6. Ice

_**I was actually inspired by Smoshfan1231994. I just loved this idea so much and I thought it was sooooo cute XD**_

_**Also, I pre-wrote this in my notebook and I brought it to school and me being my genius self, I forgot it in my locker next to my English notebook... :/**_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Ice_

Newly married Anthony and Kalel Padilla were on their honeymoon and the place they staying had an indoor ice rink.

Growing up in Missouri, Kalel would all the time go ice skating with her family... Well her mom really since her brother and dad really couldn't move five feet without falling on the butts... Ahh, those were the memories...

Anthony on the other hand... Growing up in California, they were lucky if it even got cold during the winter.

When Kalel told Anthony that they should go and ice-skate, Anthony was a bit skeptical but he trusted her.

Once they were warmed up in warm clothing, they made their way down into the ice-skating rink. They got their shoes, tied them up and made their way into the actual rink itself.

Kalel got onto the ice holding Anthony's hand. Anthony was gripping her hand the wall. He did NOT know how to ice-skate and he really didn't want to fall on his butt in front of everyone, especially his own wife.

Kalel could sense his hesitancy and smiled at him reassuring.

"It's fine Anthony. You have me to lean on." She said, smiling.

Anthony looked down at he and smiled. All of a sudden, he wasn't hesitant anymore...

Slowly, Anthony got into the rhythm and soon enough, they were gliding along the ice together, laughing and having fun on the ice...

* * *

_**Chapter 6 of 25 down :D**_

_**Also, for anyone who is wondering, a chapter of 'TYF' should be up within a few days so look out for that :D**_

_**hope you enjoyed! :D**_


	7. Snowflake

**_sorry this didn't come out yesterday like it was supposed to... i got sidetracked :/_**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Snowflake_

It was December 24th, the day before Christmas and excitement was only the beginning of words to describe how 6-year-old Ally Padilla was feeling.

She was looking out the window and stared at the green grass that lie in front of her vision. How she wished it would snow at least once here in California. She would really like a Christmas miracle...

~~~~~TheNextDay~~~~~

Ally's little brown eyes opened and she jumped up from her bed. She got up quickly and ran downstairs. She saw the loads of presents under the Christmas tree but something else caught her attention.

She slowly walked over to the window where she thought she saw something. He eyes widened in shock and she shrieked in happiness.

Anthony and Kalel came running out of their bedroom to where their daughter was.

"Ally, honey was wrong?" Kalel asked urgently.

Ally looked back at her parents, a huge grin on her face. She pointed towards the window. "SNOW MOMMY! SNOW!" She screamed.

She ran to get her snow clothes and ran outside. Kalel and Anthony looked out in astonishment. Snow? In California? You don't see that everyday.

Ally looked around at the pure white snow and smiled even larger. She looked up and held out her hands... Soon enough, a small snowflake fell into her little hand. She brought the hand up to her face and kissed it.

It really was a Christmas Miracle...

* * *

_**I know, I know... Short, sorry.**_

_**Overall, hoped you enjoyed! :D**_

_**byebyee!**_


	8. Gingerbread

_Chapter 8: Gingerbread_

Mmm, the smell of gingerbread always puts Kalel in a good mood, and she's in an even more good mood since she was actually craving it, or well, the baby was craving it.

Kalel snuck her way into the kitchen while there was a party going on for christmas. She seriously felt like she was kid. The ones that would sneak away to grab snips of the gingerbread, piece by piece until it was half-way gone and you would hide from your parents' wrath.

She looked around before she took another piece. Sh put it in her mouth and ate it. She jumped when she heard Anthony clear his throat.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh uh, nothing." She said, hiding what she did.

"Mm-hm." He said, putting a cup into the sink. "That gingerbread is for everyone. Not just for you Kalel." He said.

"It's not my fault. The baby wants it."

"Oh so you're going to blame it on our unborn baby?" He asked.

She looked around. "...Maybe..."

Anthony chuckled and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He then walked out of the room.

Kalel looked back at the gingerbread, debating if she should take another or not...

Ehh, screw it. With that, she took another piece and walked out of the kitchen...

* * *

_**I used to steal gingerbread XD (Occasionally, not as often)**_

_**hope you enjoyed!**_


	9. Snowman

_Chapter 9: Snowman_

Little Ally Padilla was sitting by her window all alone, staring outside.

Kalel walked into her room, noticing how sad she looked and she knew exactly why. Ally was only 6-years-old and she's only experienced snow a few times in her life, specifically in Missouri.

She walks over to Ally and sits down next to her. "Are you okay baby girl?"

Ally looked at her mother and gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just miss making snowmen with you and daddy." The little girl said sadly.

Kalel gave a small smile before it broke out a bit bigger. "I have an idea." She said. She got up from her spot and ran out of the room, leaving a confused little girl.

Kalel returned moments later with paper, pencils, and crayons. She spread them across Ally's desk and Ally walked over. Kalel pulled out the chair for Ally and pushed her in once she was settled.

"Why don't you make daddy a Christmas Card with as many snowmen as you want?"

Ally looked at her mother, her brown eyes all lit up and a grin across her face. "Great idea mommy!" The little girl squealed.

Kalel smiled and kissed her cheek. She stood up and watched her for a moment before turning around and leaving her little girl to work on her Christmas card for her daddy...

* * *

_**I'm sorry that these aren't as long as you guys would like. I'm not the best at that (Obviously :P)**_

_**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed!**_

_**Chapter 9 of 25 complete :D**_


	10. Holiday

**Sorry for not updating these on the actual day... Had a lot on my plate...**

**Seriously though, I'm literally crying right now from how freaking bad I feel for not updating this story in a week. SEVEN CAPTERS HERE WE COME! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Holiday_

What is your favorite holiday? Some people would say Thanksgiving, and others Halloween. If you were to ask Anthony Padilla, he would say Christmas.

Why Christmas you may ask? Well, because Christmas has that special feeling that other holidays can't describe.

Spending time with his family, exchanging gifts, and making amazing memories with everyone he loves. He even met his wife close to Christmas... not exactly right before, but in October... Anyways, Christmas is Anthony's favorite holiday...

One of his best memories on Christmas was when his 6-month-old daughter (at the time) said her first word... 'Dada'. He'll never forget that memory...

_Kalel had set baby Ally down in Anthony's chest while he slept. She whacked him in the nose and he woke up with a startle but soon caught himself. He looked at the baby on his chest and chuckled. _

_"Did mommy put you here?" Anthony asked his daughter, sitting up._

_Ally tilted her head and looked at him, she then squealed. She suddenly went quiet and opened her mouth._

_Anthony watched her, curious on what she was going to do._

_"DADA!" She squealed._

_Anthony looked at his daughter, shocked. "Kalel!" He called out._

_Ally shrieked again and Kalel ran in. "What? Is someone hurt?" She asked worriedly._

_"Ally, say it again for mommy." Anthony said, standing up with Ally in his arms._

_"Dada!" Ally squealed once again._

_Kalel eyes widened in shock. "Oh my baby!" Kalel squealed._

_Anthony chuckled. "That is probably one of my favorite Christmas memories." _

_Kalel smiled. "Merry Christmas..."_

Anthony smiled at the memory... That is one main reason why Christmas is his favorite holiday...

* * *

_**Chapter 10 of 25 complete :D**_


	11. Presents

_Chapter 11: Presents_

The presents under the christmas tree have been tempting 10-year-old Ally since they've placed under there. She has gotten caught by either one of her parents at least three times in the past week. Hey, what can she say? She's a kid who loves Christmas!

Everynight after her parents went to bed, she would sneak downstairs to look at the presents. Occasionally, almost getting caught numerous times considering she is quite loud...

Ally was currently laying on her couch, staring at the tall, green christmas tree. The presents were mocking her...

"You okay sweetheart?" Kalel asked, sitting down on the couch next to her.

Ally sighed and shook her head. "No, the presents are mocking me..." She pouted.

Kalel giggled. "'Mocking you'? How are these inanimate objects mocking you?"

Ally sat up and shrugged. "I'm a ten-year-old girl who loves christmas."

Kalel smiled. "You know, you remind me a lot of myself when I was younger."

Ally's brown eyes lit up. "Really?" She asked incrediously.

Kalel nodded. "Yeah. I remember, I would make my brother come down the stairs with me and play with the presents, trying to figure out what was what. Of course we got in trouble at one point but I just blamed it on him."

Ally giggled and looked back at the tree. "At least christmas is only a few days away..." She trailed off.

Kalel smiled again and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go and invite Charlotte over."

"Okay mom." Ally got up from the couch and ran over to the phone while Kalel sat back, looking back at the tree.

"Charlotte, guess what my mom told me!" Ally started...

* * *

_**Chapter 11 of 25 complete :D**_

_**Again, really am sorry. Hope you enjoyed anyways though! :D**_


	12. Decoration

_Chapter 12: Decoration_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year... _Rung throughout the Padilla house. You see, it was a Padilla tradition to decorate the house on December 1st so, Ally was helping her mother put up everything.

Everywhere you turn, you saw something represent Christmas. Lights, presents, the Christmas Tree, the Angel on top. Everywhere...

Anthony was standing in the door way, watching his two favorite girls run around, trying to get every open space. Anthony just chuckled...

Kalel stopped and looked at him. "Why don't you help us?" She asked.

"I did already." He replied.

She looked at him confused. "Huh?"

Anthony looked above them and then looked back down.

Kalel followed his gaze then smirked. "Mistletoe? That's all you did?"

"Hey, it took me a while to hook it up there." He said in defence.

"But you're tall so that's an advantage." She pointed out.

Anthony wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his chest.

"Are you going to follow the rules?" Anthony asked.

She playfully rolled her eyes and leaned up and kissed him. After a few moments she pulled away from him and got out of his grasp. "There you got your Christmas gift. Now help your daughter and I decorate."

Anthony playfully rolled his eyes but obeyed and helped decorate any open spot...

* * *

_**In this tag, there is no mistletoe so i thought i'd throw it in there somewhere :D**_

_**Chapter 12 of 25 complete :D**_


	13. Love

_Chapter 13: Love_

_What is love? _

Kalel lays there, rubbing her 4-month-old pregnant belly, thinking about Anthony.

She smiles when she thinks about him. The way he talks, laughs, smiles, and how he is just himself. She always wonders why he chose her out of all the women in the world.

She was currently home alone right now, well technically not alone alone since she was pregnant...

Anyways, she was laying on her bed, daydreaming... soon turning into a dream...

~~~~~HoursLater~~~~~ **(A/N In all honestly, i was too lazy to write a dream... Sorry)**

Kalel awakened many hours later, it being around 12 when she fell asleep and it now being a little after 4. She slowly got up and stretched her tired muscles. She stood up and walked out of her bedroom down into the living room where the Christmas Tree stood. She smiled at all the ornaments surrounding the tree.

She walked forward, coming up next to the tree. She looks at the first ornament that her and Anthony bought together. She then looks at an ornament that they were given' as a wedding gift from Joey. Engraved, it read:

_'Anthony&Kalel_

_10/10/10'_

Reading that brings a smile to her face. She looks around more and finds a photo of her and Anthony, framed, hanging on the tree.

One by one, each ornament brings back a special memory...

_What is love? _

_Love is a special feeling that no one can quite describe. Having found love is an amazing thing that some people could take for granted. People question if they are even ready for love or what love is... _

_Love happens to the luckiest people in the world... And Kalel is one of them..._

* * *

**_I know this isn't totally christmas related but this has been floating in my mind for a bit and I thought since the topic was 'Love', I'd use it._**

**_Hope you enjoyed! :D_**

**_Chapter 13 of 25 complete! :D_**


	14. Family

**_I literally just wrote the rest of the chapters in my notebook so hopefully i can get everything out when it actually is the date it's supposed to be released..._**

_**Sorry for these to never be out when they're supposed to be... I suck at timing...**_

* * *

_Chapter 14: Family_

This year for Christmas, the Cullen's and the other Padilla's were going to gather at Anthony and Kalel's place.

It was around 3 o' clock in California and it was warm out as usual. Kalel's family's plane should be landing soon and Anthony's family should be arriving around 6.

You see, the families will be spending the night, Christmas Eve, at their house. I mean, what's the point of coming for a day and leaving? Well, at least Kalel's considering they all the way in Missouri.

Anyways, they've finally arrived and they all went out and walked around L.A. They went out for some dinner and shopped from store to store.

When they finished, they all went back to Anthony and Kalel's place to sit around the fireplace.

"We are really happy you guys are here." Anthony said.

"Yeah, we really are." Kalel added.

"Well, we are glad that you guys could have us and that we all get to spend some time together as one whole family." Kalel's mother said.

Everyone smiled, even little Ally, who was sitting in Uncle Brad's arms.

The should defiantly do this more often... but as a whole family...

* * *

_**14 of 25 done :D**_

_**man, i really do suck at timing :/**_


	15. Dinner

_Chapter 15: Dinner_

"Come on Anthony! We're going to be even more late if you don't hurry up!" Kalel yelled up the stairs of their California home.

Anthony came running down the stairs, adjusting his shirt as he did.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Anthony said, swallowing as Kalel shot him a look.

"No, we were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago." She said.

Anthony rolled his eyes. "You act as if we are going to a wedding or something."

"A Christmas/Dinner party at Ian and Melanie's place is close enough." She said, walking out the door.

~~~~~SomeTimeLater~~~~~

They did a Secret Santa with everyone. Kalel got some gel nail polish, which by the way, SUPER HAPPY about. Anthony just got some of those bracelets that he really likes to wear.

Right now, we are all sitting around, enjoying an amazing dinner Melanie had prepared for them. God, the food was absolutely amazing...

Kalel could just wrap herself up in it... That's not weird...

* * *

_**15 of 25 done :)**_

_**byebyee!**_


	16. Friends

_Chapter 16: Friends_

"I don't know what to get her!" 16-year-old Ally cried to her mother.

Kalel smiled softly at her daughter and rubbed her shoulder. "Well, what does she like?"

"Everything I do." Ally mumbled into her pillow.

"Then what's the problem?"

"We literally have the same thing of everything." Ally said, sitting up.

Kalel sat there and thought, before snapping her fingers."I got it! Didn't she say she wanted the new Pokemon game that just came out a few weeks ago?"

Ally smiled. "You're right! Thanks mom!" Ally said, kissing her mother on her cheek. She stood and ran out of her room to go out and buy her best friend Charlotte a Christmas present.

* * *

_**Didn't really know what to do for this one...**_

_**Chapter 16 of 25 done :D**_


	17. Together

_**A/N: I literally have no idea where I was going with this... I don't even think I really made it too much Christmas related so I apologize for that... And also I prewrote this at like... 11 o'clock last night and I was really tired and my brain was shot :/**_

_**So again, sorry that this chapter will make probably no sense what so ever and that it might be a bit short...**_

* * *

_Chapter 17: Together_

The three Padilla's were in their car on their way to the Hecox household to film a Christmas special for their second channel, _IanH _or now it's called _SmoshSecondChannel._

Unfortunently, there was an enormous car wreck no more than 20-30 feet in front of them. There was literally no way around it... Anthony groaned as soon as he realized that...

"I guess I should call Ian and tell him we won't be there fore a while." Anthony said.

~~~~~1HourLater~~~~~

They have literally moved no more than 5 feet at the most. The accident scene was still pretty heavy. Anthony was getting really impatient at this point...

~~~~~AntotherHourLater~~~~~

Again, literally 5 or 6 feet. Anthony called and again and Ian understood...

Anthony slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, scaring Ally and making Kalel flinch.

"Dad, calm down." Ally finally said.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand why it's taking so long." Anthony said out of annoyance.

"I understand that but you need to calm down. At least we're together." Ally said.

"You know, youre' right... Thanks princess." Anthony said smiling.

It's true though... at least they were together...

* * *

_**I honestly have no idea where the hell I went with that.. :/**_

_**chapter 17 of 25 complete :D**_


	18. Reindeer

**_I don't this song... I wish but no :/_**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Reindeer_

_'You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen. Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen. But do you recaaaaall, the most famous reindeer of aaaaall... Rudolph the red nose reindeer...'_

Kalel sang along while drawing a Christmas tree on her sketching notebook.

Every time the song would end, she would skip back to the hear it again.

She suddenly looked up when an idea struck her. She quickly got and ran out of her room to search what she ws looking for.

"Ah ha!" She said when she found what she was looking for.

She stood upright and walked over to Buki. Without warning, Kalel strapped a pair of reindeer antlers onto Buki. She quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Anthony.

Buki, of course not like liking it, she knocked it off and ran away before Kalle could do it again...

* * *

_**Every since I fist saw teh plot for this chapter, this was floating in my mind :D**_

_**chapter 18 of 25 complete :D**_


	19. Santa

_Chapter 19: Santa_

"Don't forget, we need to put out milk and cookies for Santa mommy." 7-year-old Ally said.

Kalel smiled at her daughter. "Of course sweetheart. Want to do it now?" She asked.

Ally smiled and nodded her head quickly. She took her mother's awaiting hand and went into the kitchen.

"Ho Ho Ho." Was said from the living room.

Ally gasped and looked at her mother who was smiling. Ally's little legs carried her to the living room.

Her brown eyes widened at the sight.

"Santa!" Ally shrieked.

Ally ran towards him and Santa leaned down. Ally jumped into his awaiting arms, hugging him.

"I knew you were real!" Ally said, beaming with delight.

"Ho ho ho, well of course I am Ally. I know how good you've been this year." He said.

Ally nodded furiously. "I've helped my mommy and daddy. I do my homework and I clean my room."

Santa chuckled. "And you're really good at it too."

Ally was still grinning from ear to ear. They talked dome more before Ally had to go to bed.

After Kalel had her settled, she went back into the living room. She smiled when she saw 'Santa' sitting on the couch. She walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Have I been a good girl this year 'Santa'?" Kalel asked.

He smirked. "Actually Mrs. Padilla, you've been a _very _naughty girl this year..."

* * *

_**Before anything, OF COURSE SANTA IN REAL! :D **_

_**Sorry for the random outburst, Christmas is in 3 days and I'm really excited :D**_

_**chapter 19 of 25 done.**_


	20. Hot Chocolate

**_disclaimer: I DONT own Starbucks_**

* * *

_Chapter 20: Hot Chocolate_

Ally and Charlotte were sitting down in Ally's living room, watching television when a _Starbucks_ commercial came on, showing their new Mocha Hot Chocolate **(A/N I don't even know if this exists or not... I don't really like Starbucks *Hides from crowd that is about to kill me* I'M SORRY! :P).**

"How freakin' good does that look right now?" Ally asked.

"Soooooo good." Charlotte said.

They looked at each other before smiling.

"MOM!" Ally yelled.

Kalel came walking into the living room. "What?"

"Can you take Charlotte and I to Starbucks to get the new Mocha Hot Chocolate?" Ally said quickly.

Kalel raised her eyebrows. "What? Can you say that a little faster?" Kalel asked sarcastically.

Ally rolled her eyes and repeated what she said, slowly.

"Sure, come on. That actually sounds pretty good."

They smiled. "Thank you." They said in unison.

* * *

_**hot chocolate sounds good right now :3**_

_**chapter 20 of 25 done**_

_**only 5 more to go :D**_


	21. Stocking

_Chapter 21: Stocking_

Anthony set down the last box of decorations. He then stood up with his, Kalel's and Ally's stockings.

Anthony hung his up and Kalel hung hers up.

Anthony was holding 1-year-old Ally and her little, pink stocking.

"Ready to hang up your stocking baby girl?" Anthony asked Ally.

He walked closer and lifted up Ally's arm to the hanger that would be holding her stocking.

They set the stocking there and backed up to look at the finished product.

'Anthony, Kalel, Ally.' The stockings read in order. They smiled and they both kissed Ally's cheeks, Ally squealing in the middle...

* * *

_**One more and then I'm FINALLY caught up :p**_

_**hope you enjoyed...**_

_**chapter 21 of 25 done.**_


	22. Cheer

_**I honestly couldnt think of a plot for this chapter so i kind of did the same thing like i did in 'Presents' (I think it was presents at least...)**_

* * *

_Chapter 22: Cheer_

10-month-old Ally Padilla was sitting up, babbling out random things.

Kalel and Anthony just chuckled at her cuteness.

Anthony and Kalel were sitting on the couch, cuddled up watching a movie while Ally sat on her play mat on the floor.

It wasn't until Ally sat up forwards and put her hands out to the ground and pushed up herself up. She was standing up. She then started to walk...

Anthony and Kalel didn't even notice until little Ally was standing there at their knees, leaning against them.

"Oh my god." Kalel squealed.

Ally then walked back to her play mat and plopped her butt back down in her play mat.

Kalel got up quickly and picked up Ally, kissing her all over.

"Anthony! Our baby can walk!" Kalel cried.

"I know babe." Anthony said, kissing her forehead.

Kalel cheered as she set Ally back down and Ally started to walk towards Anthony."

"This is the best Christmas ever." Kalel whispered.

* * *

_**I really had no idea where I was going with this one either...**_

_**chapter 22 of 25 complete**_


	23. Cold

_Chapter 23: Cold_

Instead of spending time in warm California, Anthony and Kalel were going to New York City. They were actually going to meet Felix and Marzia there. **(A/N :D)**

Kalel and Anthony packed all and any warm clothes they may of had, which was actually not much.

~~~~~TheNextDay~~~~~

"It's soooooo cold!" Kalel said as they walked through Time Square.

Anthony pulled his jacket closer to his body. "I know. We are defiantly not in California anymore." He said.

Kalel nodded and sniffed up. "I hate the cold..." She said gloomy.

Anthony chuckled. "Aww babe." He pulled her into his side. "At least we have a white Christmas."

She smiled. "I guess."

Anthony kissed her forehead and they continued on to meet Pewds and Marzia at the movies to see _'Mama'_.

* * *

_**I know this didn't exactly happen around Christmas, actually if I remember correctly, I think it was like... January or February... I don't remember, haven't seen that vlog in a while...**_

_**Chapter 23 of 25 complete :D**_


	24. Carols

_Chapter 24: Carols_

Lights were shining outside as blow-ups began to rise. Inside their house was fully decorated from corner to corner in decorations of anything and everything Christmas.

Soft music played as a small gathering was in play. Babies Ally and Charlotte were playing in Ally's playpen. Ian, Melanie, Anthony and Kalel were all talking when suddenly the music got louder.

Kalel, thinking the stero was just freaking out, she went to go lower the volume but when she did, nothing happened, if anything, the music got louder.

It took her a moment to realize what was going on. There were Christmas Carols outside!

"You guys! There are Christmas Carols outside." Kalel said, walking over to pick up Ally.

Melanie did the same with Charlotte and the four of them went outside.

Anthony stood behind Kalel and set his arms around her waist and she leaned against him, Ally laying on her chest.

Ian did the same to his girls.

The watched quietly as they sang their Christmas Carols...

* * *

_**Chapter 24 of 25 complete! 1 more to go...**_

_**I just need an idea :/**_

_**byebye!**_


	25. Christmas

**_Sorry this didn't come out on Christmas... I was spending time with my family. Sorry again..._**

* * *

_Chapter 25: Christmas_

The day was finally here... Christmas!

The day to spend time with your family and your friends, exchanging gifts like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone was so excited you wouldn't even believe... Even cats Kabuki and Pip were excited to see what cat toys they might of gotten.

And they were right... They got bombarded with toys from not only Kalel and Anthony but from Kalel's family as well.

Ian and Melanie exchanged their gifts with Anthony and Kalel and Anthony and Kalel exchanged their gifts with them as well. They all loved their gifts...

Christmas is such a magical day. But at the same time, it's kind of weird...

When kids are told that Santa cones through the chimney, they're dumbfounded. How can a man as big as Santa fit through a chimney... How does he even get up there?!

Soft music played throughout the house, shrieks and laughter of joy from the kids. Christmas really is a day that is...

MAGICAL...

* * *

_**Sorry that this didn't come out when it was supposed to and sorry that it sucks completely... I really needed to get it out but I got so sidetracked...**_

_**Hope you guys can forgive me... :3**_

**_Abyways,i hope you enjoyed this 25 Days of Christmas. It was soo much fun to type for you!_**

**_See you later,_**

**_~Strawberry4life _**


End file.
